


Hanahaki

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: “Hanahaki Disease is an illness borne of one-sided love, causing flowers form and grow in the lungs of the unrequited, the petals coughed up with increasing frequency. If the love is not returned, the flowers filling the patient’s chest will eventually prove fatal.”—In which Credence has the Hanahaki disease.





	Hanahaki

Credence was alone in the dark when he coughed up the petals. They were small, white and damp from his spit. He stared at them as they laid small in his palms. He knew why he coughed them up. There was only one reason someone would cough up flower petals. Unrequited love.

Tears formed in his eyes and they stung. The stinging tears didn't hurt as much as his chest did. His heart was breaking and he could feel the flowers forming. Credence cried softly in his room. He was scared of waking his Percival up and hoped he didn't with his coughing. He needed to hide this from his Percival.

It hurt him to think that this man would be the reason he'd die. He didn't care because he'd love Percival no matter what. Even if it meant his death. He loved the man so much. Percival helped save him from his mother, he gave him a place to stay within his own house and far more importantly, he was his friend.

Credence curled up under the blankets and cried into his pillow. He hoped it would muffle his cries and keep Percival from checking on him. Eventually, he fell asleep but woke up to petals and a damp pillow. He knew this was only the beginning.

—

Months passed and the petals increased. It was getting harder for Credence to hide this from Percival. He'd flush the petals down the toilet or throw them into the fireplace. He couldn't let Percival know. He couldn't do that to him. Credence thought it better to hide it more.

Whenever Percival looked at him in concern and ask what's wrong. Credence would always pretend he was fine. He'd hide his tears, the petals, the painful heartbreak he felt. No matter what, he kept it hidden. Percival couldn't know. He mustn't.

However, it was getting more and more difficult for him to hide it. His breathing came heavy and slower. Credence coughed more frequently and it was obviously not a cold. He knew Percival was suspicious. Still, Credence couldn't tell him and continued with the pain of unrequited love.

—

Credence began throwing up blood with the petals. They were no longer a pure white but stained with red. Credence sobbed as he stared at them. He was afraid. He was dying faster now. It was only a matter of time.

He looked helplessly as Percival opened his bedroom door. His secret was out. Credence watched as the man he loved with all his heart fall to his knees in front of him. He was to weak to stop the man from taking him in his arms. Percival held him tightly as tears fell from his eyes. It was the first time Credence saw him cry.

Slowly, Credence brought his hand to his cheek. He caressed the skin under his eye. It was wet with his tears and Credence cried. Percival asked him why he didn't tell him. He cried and demanded to know but Credence couldn't talk. The petals filled his throat and chest and prevented him.

He brought Percival close to him. His arms were weak and fell to his side. Credence looked up at Percival and saw how his eyes were filled with fear. Credence pressed his lips against Percival's causing the man to cry out "I did love you" and "I wish you told me". Credence looked at him with sorrow before his vision turned black and everything faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4:00-4:30am! So, I hope you liked it and leave kudos.
> 
> Also the song I listened to on repeat while writing this was: Can I Exist - Missio


End file.
